Fair
by Ryuusei-Risa
Summary: This is my first Naruto story, so plz don't be to hard on me. The fair is on town and Naruto has no one to go with. He goes around town asking and finally, Hinata accepts and goes to the fair with him. Suck at summaries too. Nar/Hin PLz review!


Author's note: This is my first Naruto story, so please don't be too harsh on me

_**Author's note: **__**This is my first Naruto story, so please don't be too harsh on me!!**__ Sorry if I have a lot of mistakes too. I don't mean to. This story will have 2 chapters only. Please review at the end of this chapter/story! That would make me really happy! _

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!

By: Ryuusei-Risa

Fair Chapter 1: Fair in Town

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto yelled.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sakura asked trying to keep her temper in check.

Naruto held up a piece of paper in Sakura's face. It was a brochure, saying that the fair would be in town tomorrow. Sakura looked at the brochure and back Naruto, expecting what he would ask. She crossed her arms and waited.

"Will you come to the fair with me?? Please Sakura-chan!!" Naruto said excited.

"I can't, Naruto. I'm going with Sasuke already." Sakura said and walked off.

Naruto stood there and pouted. He stood there for a while and thought he would go pester some other people he knew. Since Sasuke-bastard was going with Sakura-chan, it would be pointless to ask him. He would go to Kiba first and pester him to come. Time flew by and Naruto still didn't find Kiba, but after what seemed like an eternity, he found Kiba and Shino training in the forest.

"Oi!! Kiba!!" Naruto shouted and jumped right in the center between Shino and Kiba.

"What? Can't you see I'm training?" Kiba said.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. The fair is tomorrow and I don't want to go by myself!" Naruto said all excited again.

"So, you're asking me to come?" Kiba raised his eyebrows at Naruto.

"Yeah, Yeah!! Can you?? Please!!" Naruto begged.

"I can't. I have to start a new mission tomorrow." Kiba shook his head at him.

"Oh, damn! What about you Shino? Can you come??" Naruto gave him in the puppy dog eyes.

"I'm going on a mission with Kiba." Shino said.

"Great… What kind of mission?" Naruto asked them.

"We can't tell, but it's a B ranked mission!" Kiba yelled all excited.

"Ok… come back in one piece though." Naruto told them and disappeared in smoke.

Naruto was on the bridge were team 7 would normally meet for practice. He stood there and looked at the water flowing.

"Aw man!" Naruto yelled to himself.

"I reeeeaaallllyyy want to go to the fair tomorrow. I need some fun in my life. Being a ninja is stressful!" He said.

He stood there and glared at the water. Then Naruto's stomach growled.

"All this is making me hungry! What I need is some good ramen noodles!" Naruto shouted and was gone in a flash and reappeared in front of Ichiraku's in an instant. He ran inside and ordered ten different types of ramen. Naruto was too busy eating that he didn't hear his name being called.

"Naruto?" Someone asked.

"Hm?" Naruto stopped eating and looked up.

"Iruka-sensei!!" Naruto chirped happily.

"What're you doing here?" He asked Iruka.

"I got hungry and decided I would eat here." Iruka smiled at Naruto.

"Like the good old days!!" Naruto said and was slurping down his 3rd bowl already.

Iruka finished before Naruto and Iruka decided he would pay for both of them. Naruto thanked him and left to find some more people to ask before the day would be gone. Naruto searched in the forests again and after a while he found Tenten, Lee, Neji and Hinata with them. Lee and Neji were fighting each other, while Tenten and Hinata were watching.

"Hey guys!!" Naruto yelled at them.

"Hm? Naruto?" Tenten looked a bit surprised.

"Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered and her checks went red.

"…" Neji didn't say anything.

"Naruto! What brings you here?" Lee asked.

"I want to go to the fair! Who wants to come with me? It's tomorrow!" Naruto asked...again for the third time that day.

They all looked at each other and back at Naruto.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I have stuff to do tomorrow." Tenten said sheepishly.

"Nar-" Hinata tried to say something but was cut of by Lee

"I have to train and keep myself fit and youthful!" Lee said and was punching and kicking the air.

"Nar-" Hinata was cut off again by Neji.

"Does it look like I want to go the fair?" Neji asked dryly.

"AHH! Dammit! Come on! Each and every single one of you is doing something tomorrow?? Can't you guys take a break for once!" Naruto shouted.

"Umm… Nar-Naruto-kun." Hinata said and Naruto calmed down.

"I… I can g-go with you. I… mean if th-that's what y-you want." Naruto stuttered and her face turned bright red.

Naruto's face lit up and smiled. He took Hinata's hands and spun and jumped around in a circle.

"Nar-Naruto-kun." Hinata said her face still bright red.

"Thank you Hinata!!" Naruto said and jumped through the woods and left them.

"Do you know what you got yourself into, Hinata?" Tenten asked her.

Hinata was speechless and stood like a statue blushing like mad still.

**Author's note: Please don't be too hard on me! This is my first Naruto story after all! **Please review and leave a nice comment. I don't like flaming, but you can tell me what I can approve on.


End file.
